delishungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Olexandra Heitner
Olexandra Heitner (2 March 17 AS – 21 June 2 PS) was the female tribute from District 3 in the 2nd Hunger Games. Originally from Littgart, she was 18-years-old and was studying to become an electronics engineer prior to being reaped for the games. Heitner was the eighteenth tribute to die. After surviving the initial bloodbath, Heitner retreated and joined the anti-Career alliance, led by Paul Lyons of District 9. In the alliance, Heitner was seen as the brains, as she came from District 3, known for its intellectual citizens. Following the halfway point feast, Heitner received a crossbow, which she had taught herself to use during training. In an attack on the Career camp on Day 3, Heitner killed Jade Lightberry of District 1 with an arrow. Following the brutal death of Lyons, she fled with her only remaining alliance member, Kenni Kleft of District 12. Heitner was killed early in the morning of Day 4. While asleep, Helga Lieberwach of District 10 stumbled upon the anti-Careers camp. Noticing a sleeping Heitner and Kleft, she slit Heitner's throat and left Kleft to discover her body the next morning. Early life Heitner was born in Littgart, District 3 to parents Hank and Eugenia Heitner, and was raised in the Upper Littgart neighborhood. Both of her parents work as electronics engineers. Heitner has an elder brother: Jerome. ''2nd Hunger Games'' Pre-games Reaping The 2nd Hunger Games were the last edition of the games that Heitner would have been eligible for. She ended up being reaped for the games, and as District 3 is not a district where children are eager to be reaped, there were no volunteers to take her place. The escort for District 3 was Benni David, while the male tribute was Otto Rycker. Opening ceremony In the opening ceremony, Heitner was styled by the District 3 head stylist Schrube Dockson. As District 3's industry is electronics, Dockson designed a costume for his tributes inspired by electricity. They placed 7th out of 12. Training In training, Heitner demonstrated very little athletic ability, but possessed immense intelligence and basic survival skills. This earned her a training score of 4. Games Heitner was the eighteenth tribute to die. After surviving the initial bloodbath, Heitner retreated and joined the anti-Career alliance, led by Paul Lyons of District 9. In the alliance, Heitner was seen as the brains, as she came from District 3, known for its intellectual citizens. Following the halfway point feast, Heitner received a crossbow, which she had taught herself to use during training. In an attack on the Career camp on Day 3, Heitner killed Jade Lightberry of District 1 with an arrow. Following the brutal death of Lyons, she fled with her only remaining alliance member, Kenni Kleft of District 12. Heitner was killed early in the morning of Day 4. While asleep, Helga Lieberwach of District 10 stumbled upon the anti-Careers camp. Noticing a sleeping Heitner and Kleft, she slit Heitner's throat and left Kleft to discover her body the next morning. She placed 7th out of 24. Category:17 AS births Category:2 PS deaths Category:Deceased tributes Category:Female tributes Category:People from Littgart, District 3 Category:Tributes in the 2nd Hunger Games Category:Tributes of District 3